Song Birds
by tchb
Summary: Life of Kurt Hummel at Dalton Boy's Academy. How will he get along? Klaine eventually.


Kurt Hummel knew that he was different but in a good way. Sure, he was gay, but it didn't matter to him. He used his difference to be better than everyone else, especially that very annoying Rachel Berry. At first, he thought that joining the club was a horrible mistake, but he found that the club desperately needed his talents. Kurt felt at home- a mental home- but home none the less. He wasn't judged; he did the judging and it was mainly to Rachel. The glee club was his family (Finn literately). Telling them that he was transferring to Dalton was hard. The words almost didn't come out of his mouth, but they did. Nearly every girl started to cry; minus Santana. Finn and Puck tried to talk but Kurt left before the tears overflowed. He was going to miss his family at McKinley, but his new life would be better.

The night before Kurt would leave to go to Dalton in another county, the Hummel family plus Rachel were having dinner. It was quiet, everyone enjoying the meal that Kurt made. A fork was placed down and Burt cleared his throat. Everyone looked at the man, except Kurt.

"As we all know, Kurt will be starting his new school life at Dalton. I wanted to say that I'm proud of you, Kurt and I-"

"And I," Carol butted in.

"Love you, son," Burt said. Kurt smiled a little and a red tint of blush dusted his cheeks.

"Thanks, dad. I hope that Dalton will be better,"

"Yeah, cause it's a boys school. Try not to show your emotions too much, Kurt," Finn said. Kurt glared at his stepbrother and Rachel slapped her man.

"Jealous, Finn?" the older shot.

"No, I'm just going to worry about you, Kurt," the football player said. Kurt bit his tongue to stop a retort that would get Finn mad and then the Berry and the whole dinner would be ruined.

"It's alright, Finn. I'll try to behave in my emotions department," Kurt said and smiled cheekily. Finn took a moment to process the sentence and then laughed, getting the joke.

"Kurt, I'm going to miss fighting you for solos. But we'll be competition from now on," Rachel said. The boy rolled his eyes.

"PHs, please, the New Directions will be an easy meal for the Warblers. I except the challenge, Berry," A book was produced from Rachel's lap. Kurt eyed the bedazzled, laced, felt lettering with sorrow. It was handed to him and he took it with out a word. Kurt ran his fingers over the cover.

" T-thanks, Rach," he said shakily. The girl replied quietly back.

After dinner Kurt was sitting in his room, texting Blaine and reading his class list. His phone buzzed.

_**Hey, you excited 4 ur big day?-B. **_Thank- god Kurt wasn't talking to the man in person, he would've started crying.

_**A little, nervous.-K. **_Kurt waited for Blaine to reply. He shifted and heard a book fall off his bed. It was the photo album and he picked it up. Kurt wondered why his heart was pounding when he opened the cover. A message was written in very colorful ink.

_Dear Kurt Hummel, we (the Glee club) have enjoyed your talents and unique personality. The club will feel the impact of you being gone, but we hope that you find another home at Dalton. You will do great things, Kurt. We love you,' _Signatures were written underneath and additional messages. Kurt was so involved with reading the message, he jumped when his phone buzzed by his foot. He didn't fully read the message and replied. Photos of the club and him were in the album with little titles. There was one in his time from the Cheerios with Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittney. Another from the Lady Gaga performance. The time they all had to be in wheel chairs, and Holly Holiday as the sub singing "Forget You". First time competing to the wedding that only happened a few days ago. Kurt's life was in the photo book. Empty pages were left and a sticky note that were for new memories. Tears gently rolled down his face as he closed the book. Kurt was ready for a new direction.

Kurt shakily stepped out of his car and walked towards the big fancy Dalton Boys Academy. A message buzzed his phone and the nervous boy fumbled to read it.

_**Meet me by the main stairs, k? - B. **_

_**K. Just got here. - K. **_Kurt smiled to himself as he kept walking to the building. Unfortunately, he got assigned parking farthest away. It was hot also and the jacket was a dark navy and heavy. He hoped that his gel wouldn't evaporate by the time he got into the school.

Luckily, his hair held and Kurt looked good as he walked into a totally new environment. Boys every where. Oddly, Kurt felt out of place and small; almost nonexistent. The main staircase was the main focal point and Blaine was sitting on them. Kurt walked over and smiled while Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" both boys asked at the same time. A bell rang.

"Don't worry, it's a warning, we've got ten minutes," Kurt nodded and sat down on a lower step. "We're waiting for David and Wes," Apparently, Blaine could read minds as well as sing beautifully. It was silent as the two didn't know what to say. Two voices bickered at the top of the stairs.

"I will push you down the stairs!"

"Ha, like you're strong enough!"

"Your singing is so bad that I'm surprised that glass doesn't shatter!"

"You must be deaf then, Wes,"

"Wes, David! What's the matter now?" Blaine asked. The two boys quieted down and shrugged. Kurt remembered seeing them the time he "spied" and then got a coffee with Blaine and the two.

"I'm in an abusive relationship with him," David said jokingly. "Oh, look, Wes, a new Warbler! What's your name again? Kiki? Klaine? Canola?"

"It's Kurt," Kurt said shyly.

"Isn't that a monster on Sesame Street?" Wes said.

"There's a Burt," Blaine said, joining in on the teasing the new boy.

"That's my dad's name," It got dead silent and awkward moment. The five minute bell rang and the old students started talking at once.

"Well, I gotta go,"

"Me too, bye,"

"C'mon Kurt, we have class together!" And the group separated.

Class went by slowly for Kurt, every time he had to introduce himself. A few boys would roll their eyes or whisper about him, knowing that he was gay.

Last period class was a study hall for everyone and Kurt took the time to text Blaine.

_**Coffee? - K. **_The boy smiled at himself. Blaine usually asked for them to go to get coffee, but he did instead. His phone lit up and Kurt opened it hurriedly.

_**Sure. **__**J - B. **_The two would be getting coffee soon. The smile remained on Kurt's face the rest of class.

School finally let out and the two boys met up. Kurt was still smiling, this time a blush sprinkled his cheeks. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's wrist gently and led them down the stairs.

"We're going to walk to the place," Blaine said and Kurt had no objections to getting to spend more time with his crush.

The coffee shop was not very crowded for being late in the afternoon when Kurt and Blaine walked in. The two had become known in the place that they didn't even have to order anymore. They sat down by the window and waited for their warm drinks to come. Kurt looked out the window and Blaine silently did a piano scale on the table.

"So, Kurt, how are you enjoying Dalton?" Blaine asked, trying to make conversation.

"Alright, it's different than McKinley, but I'll get used to it," the boy said with a sad tone.

"You miss them, don't you?" Kurt was amazed at Blaine's ability to read emotions and thoughts.

"Yes, I do. They miss me too," Blaine pursed his lips together.

"Kurt, if the school ran you out, then, I don't think they miss you very much," the boy said. Kurt sighed and looked away from the window.

"I meant New Directions. I- I've betrayed them, Blaine," Kurt said sadly. "I left them because I was scared. It was a stupid reason, I keep telling myself that," The older boy felt a bout of hate for the kids at McKinley.

"Kurt, you're friends didn't try to help you, they ignored the fact that you were dealing with that bully. You didn't feel safe there, I don't blame you for leaving, Kurt," Blaine said.

"They _did try_, Blaine. I said that they didn't need to help, that I could fight the battle myself, but I chickened out," Kurt said. "They all must feel guilty,"

"Sure, they'll feel bad, but they know you're in a safer place, Kurt. They won't hold grudges," Blaine tried to reason with Kurt. The boy didn't meet his gaze and sipped on his coffee. The two boys continued to talk on about random stuff. It helped Kurt get his mind off of his friends that he left back in Lima County.

The shop closed and the pair made their way back to the school.

"Ugh, I have to move in, don't I? Joy," Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"It's better when you have another person helping, which I will do," the tenor said. "No arguing, Hummel," Kurt pouted a little but didn't say anything.

"Wow, I'd usually have to practically beg Finn to help me bring in the shopping bags, but I don't even have to ask for help here! Is there something in the water?" Kurt said. The two boys laughed together as they walked on.

The move in wasn't nearly as bad as Kurt thought it would have been, but when another person helps it made time go by so much faster. Kurt met his new dorm room member who was named Nick (also on the Warblers) and turned out to be gay as well, though nobody knew about it. The boy knew that the two would be getting along and he didn't have to worry about some childish pranks in the middle of the night or a hazing. After Kurt was all moved in and things already neat, he had some down time. The teen checked his phone and saw there was a message from Mercedes.

_**Hey, Kurt. Miss u. **__**L Hope ur doin alright? **_Kurt sighed as he read the message and replied.

_**Hey, Cedes. U2. Fine. **__**J **_The teen looked around the room he would be sharing from now on. Posters of bands that Kurt didn't know of were on Nick's side of the wall and pictures were on a big cork board and on the ceiling. A Mac sat closed on the study desk with a lamp and heavy looking text books. His phone vibrated.

_**Kool. Practice boring w/o u. Wanna hang fri? **_A smile came on his face.

_**YES! Berry being annoying? :/ **_A knock on the door distracted Kurt from his talking to his friend.

"Enter," he said and Blaine smiled in the door. "What is the smile for? Did Wes finally smash his thumb with his gavel?" Blaine laughed at the comment.

"Oh, Kurt, you crack me up with those witty sayings, but alas, no, Wes did not. I got something even better to tell you," the Warbler said. Kurt sat up straight.

"Oh? Is Lady Gaga coming to town?"

"Nope, I got you in the Warblers!" Blaine said his voice a pitch higher than usual. Kurt sat on his bed with his mouth open. "The council saw a solo of you singing in Glee club that was on youtube, they like your voice and you're in, dude!"

"Holy Gaga! Thank-you Blaine!" Kurt squealed.

"You're welcome. Practice starts at 4, main choir room," Kurt thanked Blaine again and was then left to think his own thoughts. Things were looking up for Kurt and he started to feel at home at Dalton.

A/N: Sadly, I don't own Glee. To all those Gleeks out there. I hope you like. First time writing a Glee Fanfic. R&R please!


End file.
